


Take me for now

by Ghost_Senpai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Car Sex, Consensual Sex, Lil bit of fluff at the end because I'm weak af, M/M, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ridding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 12:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10640109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Senpai/pseuds/Ghost_Senpai
Summary: In which Prompto needs to get laid basically.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My writing sucks but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 

 

Prompto didn't know what urged him to climb into Ardyn's car at two in the morning. While his friends were sleeping safe and sound back at the caravan, he and the man of no consequence drove off to gods know where in the middle of the night. Prompto had been scared and it was now that he began seriously doubting his decision to join the man on a late night drive to 'clear their heads'. It was far too dark outside and the daemons could easily tear them to shreds if they decided. But oddly enough they didn't encounter a single soul as they drove a couple of miles away from Coernix Station. The blond didn't know if that was a good sign or a bad one, but at least he was alive and safe inside the vehicle. The roof on the car had been on, per Prompto's request. Not only did it make him feel safer, but it was also incredibly cold outside.

When Ardyn finally did pull over on the side of the road, directly under a street light, and turned to his passenger, it was all it took for Prompto's remaining restraint to fall away and give himself to the man before him.

Prompto had been struggling to get rid of a certain urge ever since leaving Insomnia. He hadn't been _able_ to. Not with his closest friends around him 24/7. And it's not like he could talk to them about it without dying of shame. He was a young man with needs, so when a handsome stranger who often sent looks his way, showed up in their lives, it had been a perfect opportunity to get rid of said urge. And Ardyn was truly perfect on all accounts. The man was easy on the eyes, seemed to have an interest in Prompto and once their business at the Disc of Cauthess concluded, they'd go their separate ways and never speak of this again. The guys wont know and he'd finally find the release he yearned for ever since leaving home.

Which is why now, at this very moment, he found himself bouncing on Ardyn's lap in the backseat of his car. His clothes had been abandoned save for his bracelets, unlike Ardyn who didn't loose much of his clothes except for his coat and half lowered pants. Prompto didn't mind as long as he got what he wanted and Ardyn was more than willing to give. There were barely any words involved in leading up to this moment. Prompto was desperate and it showed and Ardyn... well, he seemed to know everything. Seemed to be reading the blond's mind to a certain extent. Seemed to know just how hard to grip, how fast to go and how deep to thrust in order to make the boy on his lap whimper and moan just the way he wanted.

Prompto's nails dug into the leather of the seat, a small gasp escaping from his lips, when he felt a particularly sharp thrust. He pried his eyes open to look at the man before him, amber eyes clouded with a lust that could rival his own. Except there was something else in those eyes, something far more primal, something that wanted to possess, to own. It made a shiver run through Prompto's spine and as much as it scared him, it also excited him. He moved his hands to intertwine them in those burgundy locks as he leaned in for a heated kiss. The grip on his hips tightened and he could feel Ardyn speed his thrusts as he groaned into the other's mouth.

Neither of them were going to last any longer, Prompto knew. Between the frantic movements and desperate kisses, he'd soon loose himself. And when Ardyn reached to Prompto's own erection as he trailed wet sloppy kisses down his neck, he finally found that release he'd been searching for. With his head thrown back and eyes clenched shut, he came into Ardyn's hand and surely enough his clothes as his own moans echoed inside the car. The man inside him didn't stutter and his hips kept the same brutally fast pace as Prompto's body served to bring him to his peak as well. As he came down from his high, he could faintly register Ardyn's small murmurs of praise before he finally filled him.

The sound of their heavy breathing occupied the small space inside the car and for a moment, Prompto let himself enjoy the moment until he felt a hand at his face, softly caressing the skin beneath his closed eyes. Ardyn traced each freckle with his finger tips and slowly committed each one into his memory. Blond eyelashes fluttered open and baby blue eyes stared into amber ones. The older man grinned as he trailed his fingers lower, his thumb brushing over Prompto's red swollen lips.

"You are truly a vision, my dear... " the man spoke, and something about his voice made Prompto want to never leave his lap. "A sight that is mine and mine alone at this very moment. How you spoil me."

Prompto gave a soft chuckle at the cheesy remark. Hardly it being the time for sweet talk when they were still so intimately linked. He knew the ride back to the caravan would be awkward and the morning even worse. But for now, he'd enjoy this moment alongside the strange man who beamed as though he'd just conquered the world.

 

 


End file.
